


The past and the future

by Bikergirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikergirl/pseuds/Bikergirl
Summary: I had to do an engilsh assessment about a creepy story, but ended in action/adventure. I started to right about what could happen to Sans if he saw Chara and they made him do things. Hope you enjoy.





	The past and the future

It has been few years since monster kind has made it to the surface. I keep on dreaming about the deaths of all of my friends that the demon named Chara put me though. I never can look anyone in their eyes again or stare at them to long. After a while I start to see where they were killed. Every day I go to a spot in the woods that is super dark and creepy that I hear the voice of the demon echoing in the woods calling and shouting a me. “SANS, SANS, COME FIGHT ME SANS!”  
Everytime I stop and listen to them; I see them just standing there mocking me. So I look around and see the knife that was used to kill everyone that I cared about dusting before me. As I start walking along the haunted path I see everything of the past resets. As I get closer to a rotting oak wood tree house that I was surprised was not falling over. The moon glowed a blood red like color that made everything around me glow a dark red like the blood of the demon dying. As I start to climb the cracked broken ladder in to the rotting old tree house. All I can see is the demon and all of my friends dying calling me “Save us Sans, save us save us.” I look around the tree house and see blood on the walls and gray monster dust laying around. Having been down this path before. I sit on the floor and close my eyes, and start to fall asleep. When I start to wake up and look around I am not in that old rotting tree house that is glowing in the blood moon. I stand in a clear patch and looking around me I see my brother and all of my friends getting chopped down. After I see that I stand in the hall that haunts me to the end of my life. At the entrance of the hall I see the child standing there with the knife and the murderous smile and the particles of the dust of my friends. Chara the demon comes to attack me and dodge only to be to slow. I get cut from my right shoulder to my hip. Feeling my HP or hope slowing going down and dust starts to come of me. I finally say to demon with my last breath, “Looks like this is last breath, so see you in hell demon child. I HOPE you die by the king's hands. Please kid just reset everything. Or the devil will let me haunt you till you are dead and in hell with me”  
With that I dust leaving nothing behind other the demon and my favorite jacket and my brothers scarf. As everything goes black I am startled awake by a ghost of the demon Chara. I look around and I am in the rotting tree house. The ghost starts to speak, “Finally Sansy you woke up. You need to help me live. I know you hate me but please for Asriel.”  
I start to wonder am I still dreaming. I ask Chara, “Are you the same one that attacked me in the judgement hall?”  
They said, “Yes, I am the same one that killed everyone in the underground and the one that killed you in the judgement hall.”  
Sans said, “Why should I do that when you killed everyone that I cared about? Also when you decided to take over Frisk and killed me and my brother.”  
Chara then started to think of what to say. When they got an idea they said, “ I am super sorry Sans but I want to be with my brother just like you did in my genocide run. I reset that brought him back, can you please do this for me. I want to be with my brother. PLEASE!”  
I screamed at them, “FINE just do not do anything that might make me not want to do this. What do you need to come back to life?”  
Chara replied, “All I need is a soul of a human. It does not matter what soul color my determination will override the other trait.”  
So as I climb down the ladder there was a loud crack. When I looked down I see myself falling towards the ground. All of a sudden I see myself flying, but I could see Chara holding me up and slowly letting me down. So when I get to the ground, I start to look around and no longer see Chara. I leave the rotting old tree house behind and maybe Chara and the past resets. When I make it back to the city; I start to look for a human that will be the soul transfer. Then I find a human girl just standing there. I mumble to myself, “Perfect, if I take her soul, Chara can have the soul she wants.”  
As I walk closer to her I see something I did not like. She was covered in monster dust. So I made a shortcut into the alleyway. When I was in there I called, “Hey you there come here if you want to kill a monster.”  
As she started to walk to me, I knew what I was about do was for the better of monster kind. When she got closer and closer, I had my bone attack ready to go. As soon as she got close enough I stabbed her in the heart and quickly pulled out the soul.As I started to walk back out of the ally way I noticed that I had blood all over me. I started to use my magic to teleport just outside of the path leading to the forest. As the sun began to set, I began to walk down the path. As I first started to walk I noticed that I was seeing the resets again and Charas voice could be heard, “SANS YOU MUST DIE, SANS YOU SHALL DIE!”  
The farther into the woods I went the closer I got to the voice. I got closer and closer till I heard a big SNAP from behind. I spin around and see Chara standing there on what looked like a wood from a ladder. As I look around I notice that I walked back to rotting old treehouse that was shaded with the color of blood from the moon. As the moon rose in the air, I saw more clearly that the moon was in fact the color of blood. I pull out the soul from my pocket and hand it to Chara. Next thing I realize was a big flash of light, then there was just black. When I start to see a little light, I hear a voice calling me, “SANS WAKE UP, SANS!”  
When I can fully see I look around and a real demon. When I got a better look it was in fact Chara. As I was about to speak Chara cut me off, “I know that i am a demon and yes this is what I wanted. Thank you Sans.”  
After that I get a big hug from her and we start to head back to the city. I start to HOPE Toriel and Asgore and Asriel do not harm me for doing this. Then I think about Frisk what are they going to think. I will deal with that another time right now I need sleep. Also a bottle of ketchup and a nice warm shower. First things first a very long nap to deal with everything after. I can’t want to find out what the others are going to think.


End file.
